helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Team Rocket
Team Rocket, alternately known as Team Missile Bomb in Vietnamese Crystal, are a villainous team who seek to obtain strong Pokémon. They have been involved in many criminal activities, ranging from theft to kidnapping. Activities Generation 1 Mt Moon Team Rocket were first encountered in Mt. Moon, where they were attempting to obtain fossils. They were defeated by Red who proceeded to take the Helix fossil for himself. They were next seen at Nugget Bridge, where they had recruited a few local trainers and attempted to recruit Red. By the time Red made it through Rock Tunnel, Team Rocket had managed to seize both Saffron City and the Pokemon Tower and had also set up a base in Celadon City's Game Corner. Game Corner Team Rocket established a base underneath the Game Corner and furnished it with spinning tile traps which were effective in trapping Red. However, he managed to bypass the traps after over a day of trying and located the leader of Team Rocket: Giovanni. Giovanni abandoned the Silph Scope that he was holding and fled from his base and headed to Saffron City, which was controlled by his men. Pokemon Tower Armed with the Silph Scope, Red made his way through the Tower, defeating the ghost of the Marowak killed by Team Rocket. The guards detaining Mr Fuji were swiftly defeated and they fled the Tower. Saffron City Red used a water purchased in Celadon City to bribe the guards into letting him pass. Once he got in, he discovered that Team Rocket had posted guards at many major points in the city, including Copycat's house, the gym and Silph Co. The guard at Silph Co. took a nap and Red managed to slip past him. Team Rocket had used the building's defenses of telepads and locks to keep intruders confused and out of important areas. Two youths managed to get past their defences though and one of them, being Red, went onto to confront Giovanni who had taken the president of the company and his secretary hostage. They battled a second time and Giovanni lost again, once again abandoning the place and fleeing to his final base. As a reward for driving Team Rocket out of the city, Red was given the prototype Master ball. Viridian City Gym Giovanni returned to the one place he had remaining: his old Gym at Viridian City. He resumed his position as Gym leader and started accepting challengers. Before long, Red came to the Gym, bypassing the spin traps and challenging the boss of Team Rocket. After his third and final defeat, Giovanni disbanded Team Rocket and went into hiding. Generation 2 True to his word, Team Rocket was officially disbanded. New leaders soon emerged and reformed and within 3 years Team Rocket had moved their operations to Johto. Slowpoke Well Team Rocket attempted to make money by selling Slowpoke tails as a delicious snack. Kurt, a local of the nearby Azalea Town and professional Pokéball creator, attempted to single-handedly clear them out but required the help of a youth who was passing through. After being defeated, the majority fled to their secret base in Mahogany Town. Goldenrod City A lone Rocket grunt was seen in Goldenrod City, spying on its radio tower Mahogany Town Team Rocket were next found at Mahogany Town, where they had created a soundwave that was forcing the weak Magikarp up at the Lake of Rage to prematurely evolve into the much stronger Gyarados with the intent of using these Gyarados for their schemes. The base was invaded by AJ, Silver and former Elite Four member Lance who drove out Team Rocket and shut down the soundwave. Radio Tower In a final bid to contact their absent leader, Team Rocket seized the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City. AJ once again hounded them, immediately attempting to break their siege. He defeated the imposter posing as the Tower director and broke the real director free of Team Rocket's clutches. He then went on to face the current leader of Team Rocket and defeated him. After this, Team Rocket disbanded once again and, with the exception of a lone grunt, made no further attempts at reforming. Power Plant A lone Rocket Grunt sabotaged the Kanto power plant. After AJ undid his efforts and defeated him, he fled to Unova, planning on rebuilding Team Rocket once again. This plan never came to fruition though. Generation 3.5 After the world was randomised and reset by Bill, Team Rocket once again emerged as a threat. Members Giovanni Giovanni is the boss of Team Rocket. He has personally overseen operations in Celadon City and Saffron City. He was last seen in Viridian City, but disappeared after he was defeated for the third time by a youth. Rocket Admin The admins, also known as executives, were in charge during Giovanni's disappearance. There are four in total: Proton, Petrel, Ariana and Archer, though they only gained names in the randomised world. They oversaw Team Rocket's operations in the Johto region, including Azalea Town, Goldenrod City, Mahogany Town and the Lake of Rage. Rocket Grunt The core of Team Rocket, the grunts did the majority of the groundwork, including besieging certain locations, kidnapping people and raising funds. They tended to be rather weak and easily defeated. Scientists Scientists who defected from Silph Co to Team Rocket. They ambushed Red, Alice and Abe when they tried to stop Giovanni. Battle Tent clerks The staff at the infamous Battle Tent. It is believed that they stole Abe's Pokémon on orders of Team Rocket. Category:Generation 1 Category:Generation 2 Category:Generation 3.5 Category:Generation 4.5 Category:Antagonists Category:Team Rocket Category:Organization